Percaya
by Mitoia D
Summary: Karena Sanji berbeda. Sanji memperlakukan Nami seperti wanita dewasa. Sanji melihat Nami secara utuh dari segala sisi. Dan juga karena cinta itu dalam, tidak sedangkal hasrat sesaat ataupun hawa nafsu belaka. Karena itu Nami percaya padanya, sepenuhnya.


Fandom : One Piece  
>Characters : SanjiNami  
>Genre : RomanceFluff  
>Rating : T for safety. Children better don't read the 2 last parts.<p>

Summary : Karena Sanji berbeda. Sanji memperlakukan Nami seperti wanita dewasa. Sanji melihat Nami secara utuh dari segala sisi. Dan juga karena cinta itu dalam, tidak sedangkal hasrat sesaat ataupun hawa nafsu belaka.

inti dari cerita ini sebenarnya cuma satu babak dan tiga adegan (berbonus). Jadi perkataan summary sesungguhnya bukan inti cerita. Inti ceritanya: Nami sama Sanji metik jeruk di kebon jeruk Nami. Silakan kabur sebelum kecewa. Oh iya, timeline anggap saja sudah sampai di perempat awal New World, pokoknya selesai dari pulau Fishman deh. Ceritanya Sanji udah sembuh, udah ngga mimisan/membatu kalo liat cewek .

**.**

" **Percaya "**  
><em>an One Piece fanfiction by Mitoia G. Roux<em>

.

.

.

Bagi Nami, kebun jeruk adalah latar tempat yang utama dalam hidupnya.

Nami kecil dibesarkan dengan latar kebun jeruk—yang menghidupi kehidupannya, menjadi ladang pekerjaannya, dan mengisi mulutnya penuh-penuh. Dia sangat menikmati itu.

Dan kemanapun ia akan tinggal, bermukim, menetap—asal bukan hanya sekedar bermalam, pohon jeruk sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk dapat turut hadir di sekitarnya. Maka Nami selalu menyediakan lahan khusus untuk menempatkan bingkai kehidupannya dan merawatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, mengaplikasikan semua ilmu merawat jeruk yang diajarkan Bellemere kepadanya.

Dan kapal ini juga. Dan kapal sebelumnya juga.

Tidak ada yang berbeda. Hanya geladak kapal yang lebih besar dan kebun jeruk yang berumput. Caranya merawat jeruk masih tetap sama. Rasa jeruknya masih tetap sama. Dan orang yang menemaninya merawat pohon-pohon jeruk itu juga masih sama.

Sanji.

.

.

Terkadang Nami tidak pernah memahami bagaimana awal dan prosesnya. Atau mungkin juga terlalu sibuk dan tidak sempat memahaminya.

Tentang lelaki itu, yang nyaris selalu ada saat Nami memeriksa keadaan dedaunan jeruk itu. Atau saat memetik buah-buah itu. Pria itu nyaris selalu ada, terkecuali ia mempunyai kesibukan sendiri dengan bingkai kehidupannya sendiri—dapur. Bahkan teriakan kapten yang menyerukan kelaparan dan meminta makanan tidak pernah dihiraukannya.

Saat itu, Nami merasa kebun jeruk Thousand Sunny adalah latar bingkai untuk mereka berdua. Atau sebuah gambar tema. Yang tajuknya 'Nami dan Sanji sedang memetik jeruk'.

Saat itu pula, senyuman dari koki yang penuh cinta itu mengembang di depan Nami, asap dari rokok yang menyembul di ujung senyumannya melayang ke langit biru, lalu menghilang perlahan, dan alisnya yang melingkar membentuk spiral itu terangkat dan menjadi terlihat sangat bundar. Mata kanannya yang terlihat oleh Nami menyipit dan membentuk lengkungan kurva yang melengkung ke atas.

Dan di tempat itu Sanji selalu menghisap rokoknya perlahan, dan membuang asap bekas isapannya juga secara perlahan, membiarkan asapnya menyatu dengan angin yang membuat dedaunan pohon jeruk berbisik. Dan setelah itu ia sedikit bercakap, beradu bicara dengan Nami-swan-nya, menyatukan aroma tembakau dari mulutnya dengan wangi citrus dari mulut Nami. Mereka tersenyum, tertawa sebentar, namun terkadang juga diakhiri dengan pukulan khas wanita yang sulit Sanji hindari.

Gemuruh langkah kaki yang melintasi kayu geladak itu menyatu dengan suara mereka, dan getaran-getarannya merelaksasikan mereka.

Mungkin juga, suara-suara dan getaran-getaran itulah yang menjadi latar mereka saat beristirahat sejenak karena lelah memupuk pohon-pohon jeruk berjam-jam lamanya.

Nami selalu menyukai saat-saat itu. Damai, tenang, bahkan ia merasa badai tidak akan datang di hari itu.

Sanji pun begitu.

.

.

.

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Rasanya baru kemarin Nami mencoba melarikan diri dengan kapal Going Merry ke tempat Arlong, tahu-tahu sekarang ia sudah berdiri di geladak rumput Thousand Sunny, merawat pohon-pohon jeruknya. Dan di sebelahnya kru yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya menemani.

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

Mungkin saja tidak lama lagi mereka akan menemukan One Piece. Entahlah. Saat berada di awal, waktu terasa kian lambat, namun semakin mendekati tujuan, maka semakin terasa cepat waktu berlalu.

Nami bahkan masih betul-betul mengingat awal debutnya sebagai navigator. Menembus calm belt yang banyak monsternya, bertemu Laboon di Tanjung Kembar, tumbang di Drum Island, melawan Baroque Works di Arabasta… kenangan-kenangan itu masih segar di pikirannya. Seakan perpisahan dengan Going Merry pun baru terjadi kemarin lusa.

Tapi lihat bagaimana keadaan sekarang. Dua tahun menimba ilmu mengenai iklim dan cuaca di Weatheria, dan sedang mengarungi New World bersama dengan delapan nakama-nya, yang menurutnya lebih berharga dibandingkan dengan harta karun termahal di dunia. Sekarang Nami bukan lagi gadis kecil budak Arlong, tapi navigator Topi Jerami yang paling hebat dan bisa diandalkan kapan saja.

Sejak dulu Nami selalu berkilah bahwa dirinya membenci bajak laut. Namun apa sekarang? Nami telah menjadi bagian dari mereka—kumpulan manusia yang senang berpesta pora, membuat keributan dimana-mana dan berkelakuan seenaknya—bahkan Nami juga mendapatkan poster buruan (dan ia langsung menjerit karenanya).

Sekarang di sinilah Nami; Thousand Sunny. Dan memang di sinilah seharusnya ia berada.

.

.

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu—Sanji juga bisa merasakannya.

Terlepas dari kala hari-hari di Kamabakka, sehari pun rasanya seperti setahun. Terang saja, neraka memang sangat pandai mengulur waktu. Siapapun yang ada di dalamnya akan merasakan interval satu detik sangatlah lama.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak ia meninggalkan Baratie—meninggalkan kakek tua bangka, dapur restoran yang selalu jadi ajang perang, pelanggan-pelanggan yang menawan—dan sekarang ia berada di geladak Thousand Sunny. Bersama delapan nakama-nya yang sangat berarti baginya. Tapi ia masih ingat susunan wajan Teflon dan panci yang tergantung di rak dapur Baratie. Seruan koki-koki dari pintu dapur tentang pesanan-pesanan, suara manis para pelanggan wanitanya yang setia, serta teriakan amarah Zeff masih terngiang di telinganya, seakan baru kemarin ia meninggalkan Baratie.

Tapi hari ini ia mengarungi lautan New World yang tenang menghanyutkan. Mungkin saja beberapa menit lagi ia sudah meluncur di dek bawah untuk menarik layar, mungkin saja beberapa jam lagi awan hitam berkilat-kilat membayangi kepalanya. Yang jelas, setelah ini ia akan ke dapur, membuat camilan dan minuman untuk Nami-swan dan Robin-chwan-nya (lalu Luffy meraung-raung minta dibuatkan porsi besarnya).

Berterima kasihlah kepada para okama yang selalu setia mengganggu kehidupannya dua tahun belakangan (yang bahkan membuatnya tidak bisa melirik wanita cantik sementara waktu), karena berkat mereka—okama-okama tangguh itu—tendangannya menjadi kian dahsyat, selain itu masakan buatannya juga tak kalah dahsyat. Sembilan puluh Sembilan okama ia taklukkan demi resep makanan paling nikmat sedunia—bagaimana mungkin ia tidak sekuat itu?

Dan yang paling penting di antara semuanya, ia menjadi lebih sigap dalam melindungi Nami-san-nya, juga lebih lihai melayaninya. Terutama soal makanan—gizi. Ia tak akan membiarkan Nami-san-nya tumbang lagi seperti saat di Drum Island.

Maka di sinilah ia sekarang—geladak Thousand Sunny. Lebih tepatnya di kebun jeruk Nami.

Angin semilir menerpa—betapa sejuknya geladak ini.

.

.

Bagaimanapun, Nami hanyalah seorang wanita cerewet yang anarkis, pemarah, dan tidak bisa mentolerir ketidakpekaan orang lain. Dua tahun tinggal bersama sekumpulan kakek-kakek yang bahkan bisa ditipu dengan air mata buaya tidak akan bisa merubah karakternya kecuali secuil—kenyataan bahwa ia bukan lagi gadis kecil yang ringkih dan harus meringkuk dengan tangisan sambil menunggu bantuan datang.

Nami yang sekarang adalah Nami yang kuat dan mandiri. Tidak lagi minder dengan kenyataan bahwa fisiknya lemah; sekarang ia sudah bisa bertarung sendiri. Berinisiatif dan bergerak sendiri, tanpa harus mengorbankan orang lain.

Tapi Nami tetaplah Nami. Sang gadis temperamental yang senang dimanja. Apalagi setelah terjebak dua tahun bersama kelompok kakek-kakek kikuk yang sepertinya tidak pernah melihat air mata gadis sebelum Nami. Rasa hausnya akan perhatian semakin menjadi-jadi.

Rambutnya sekarang panjang—bergelombang seperti namanya—dan usianya sudah mencapai kepala dua. Tapi hal-hal seperti itu tidak akan bisa membuatnya menjadi kalem dan dewasa.

Kecuali logikanya yang semakin matang, sampai sekarang Nami masihlah Nami yang biasanya. Yang sulit tenang—orang-orang menganggap sifatnya kekanakan, sadar ataupun tidak.

Robin selalu menganggap Nami seperti adiknya sendiri. Brook, Franky, Zoro, Usopp, dan Chopper hanya menganggapnya sebagai gadis remaja yang sedang dalam masa puber (mungkin), di mana emosi sedang labil-labilnya. Sementara Luffy sang kapten menanggapnya perempuan yang kalau marah menakutkan. Selalu seperti itu, seolah keanggunan dan kefemininannya hanya dipandang sebelah mata.

Namun Sanji selalu melihatnya.

Nami-san yang anggun, feminine, dan terhormat di matanya. Sosok cantik jelita bak seorang lady dengan senyuman yang manis menggoda, yang kecantikannya tersandingkan dengan mermaid-mermaid nan anggun di pulau Fishman. Nilai plus-nya, Nami cerdas dan cepat tanggap, serta cekatan. Tidak seperti lady-lady pelanggannya dahulu yang hanya tahu mengenai dandanan dan pesta. Nami mengetahui banyak hal—lautan, pulau-pulau, cuaca, cara-cara mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan… banyak hal yang tidak diketahui banyak wanita lain tapi dikuasai olehnya.

Nami selalu bisa mengimbangi argumennya secara logis dan brilian. Mungkin wawasannya tidak sebaik Robin, tapi analisisnya mengenai hal-hal teknis lumayan bisa dipertimbangkan. Tidak mengherankan pekerjaannya sebagai navigator sangat cocok dengan Nami, karena Nami sangat mengenal lautan seolah ia mengenalnya sejauh ia mengenal diri sendiri.

Namun alasan Sanji menyukainya tidak sebatas itu.

Tapi tak terbatas—seperti lautan, bentuk bumi yang bundar tidak akan bisa membuatmu melihat ujung lautan. Banyak alasan lain, dan sisanya tanpa alasan. Ledakan cintanya yang amat sulit ditanggung Sanji saat pertama kali dilihatnya gadis itu di Baratie sudah cukup untuk menjadi indikator rasa cintanya terhadap Nami. Sanji tidak butuh alasan lain untuk bisa mencintainya dan menghormatinya.

Karena rasa cintanya sudah cukup untuk menerangkan takdir yang menghubungkan Sanji dengan Nami.

Karena rasa cintanya bukan hasrat sesaat yang meledak-ledak untuk merasakan kecantikannya—yang memaksanya melihatnya terus-menerus ataupun menggodanya. Bukan hawa nafsu yang mengajaknya menikmati kemolekannya seperti perasaannya kepada ribuan gadis cantik di luar sana. Perasaannya terhadap Nami tidak sedangkal hasrat sesaat dan hawa nafsu belaka.

Hasratnya tidak hanya sesaat; hasrat itu tercipta terus-menerus, memaksanya untuk menggali dan terus menggali kelebihan yang ada di diri Nami; mendorongnya untuk menyelami setiap sisi dalam dirinya; membuatnya ingin terus-menerus memahami sinyal-sinyal apa yang terpancar dari hatinya; mengajaknya memadu padankan diri dengan perasaannya.

Hawanya bukan hawa nafsu; hawa itu menariknya dalam-dalam; memberikan adiksinya untuk terus ia telusuri; membawa dirinya untuk terpikat erat dengan segala sisi dalam dirinya. Hawa itu mengikat hatinya dengan hati Nami—hal yang tidak akan bisa terlaksana dengan wanita selain Nami.

Seolah ia betul-betul mengenal Nami; ia selalu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Nami, melaksanakan servisnya yang terbaik untuk Nami, berpikir keras supaya usahanya tidak mengecewakan Nami. Seolah ia sudah terhipnotis oleh cinta untuk menjadi budaknya.

Tak apa. Toh keduanya sama-sama labil.

.

.

Ladang jeruk mini itu begitu sejuk diterpa angin laut semilir yang bau asin.

Nami sedang memetik jeruk-jeruknya yang matang. Warnanya oranye cerah, senada dengan rambut panjang bergelombangnya yang tengah berkibar. Asap rokok menyembul dari balik rindangnya dedaunan; Sanji sedang asyik memilah jeruk-jeruk cantik di pohon untuk menjadi santapan sore terbaiknya hari itu.

Sesekali celoteh-celoteh cerdas mengalun dari mereka, atau terkadang kalimat-kalimat menggoda keluar bersama asap dari mulut Sanji. Nami hanya bisa tersipu-sipu; entah malu atau senang karena diperhatikan; namun ekspresinya terus berusaha jutek dan otaknya terus diperas untuk membelokkan pembicaraan ke hal lain (walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak menolak untuk dirayu).

Nami merasa nyaman.

Baginya, perlakuan Sanji kepadanya tidak seperti perlakuan nakama-nya yang lain. Tidak seperti Luffy yang suka sekali membuatnya kesal. Tidak seperti Brook dan Franky yang menganggapnya seperti gadis remaja yang sedang puber. Tidak seperti Robin yang mengaleminya seperti adik. Tidak pula seperti Zoro yang menganggapnya gadis pembikin kesal. Tidak seperti Chopper yang melihatnya sebagai kakak-kakak baik hati yang galak. Tidak pula seperti Usopp yang takut dirinya dijadikan tumbal.

Sanji berbeda.

Bersamanya, Nami merasa diperlakukan seperti wanita yang dewasa, yang menjunjung tinggi kecerdasannya dan menghargai kecantikannya. Nami sangat merespeknya yang pengertian; mengerti dengan pasti akan dirinya yang senang diperhatikan. Mengerti apa-apa yang dia butuhkan dan apa-apa yang sebenarnya bisa dilakukannya sendiri. Sanji membuat Nami merasa dirinya amat berharga dan dibutuhkan, alih-alih membutuhkan orang lain.

Sanji bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya, dan beranggapan seolah-olah tidak ada satupun hal yang menjadi kelemahannya. Itu karena Sanji menyukai segala sesuatu yang ada di diri Nami, seakan Nami adalah wanita paling sempurna di dunia.

Sanji adalah pria yang bisa merespeknya paling baik, dan membuat Nami nyaman di dekatnya. Sanji pula yang paling menganggap dirinya dibutuhkan—setidaknya oleh Sanji sendiri. Sanji tak akan membiarkan Nami terjun seujung kaki pun ke dalam mara bahaya. Walaupun taruhannya melebihi nyawanya sendiri.

Kepada Sanji pula Nami bisa benar-benar percaya. Hanya Sanji yang bisa Nami pergunakan sebagai tameng untuk menjamin keselamatannya secara utuh—dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Karena Nami percaya Sanji akan melindungi setiap sisi dalam dirinya. Dan juga Nami percaya Sanji akan bertahan terus-menerus—Nami percaya Sanji kuat.

Bagaimanapun, hanya Sanji yang benar-benar bisa dia percaya dalam segala hal. Termasuk mengenai berbagi brankas.

Karena Nami percaya Sanji tidak akan mengecewakannya—kecuali dalam hal wanita.

.

.

Warna biru langit semakin pekat seiring perjalanan matahari menuju arah barat. Biru muda itu semakin menampakkan birunya. Di bawahnya hijau dedaunan berbisik diterpa angin laut, bergesekan dengan batang dan bunga serta buah-buahnya yang masih berwarna pucat. Ranting-ranting muda bergoyang beriringan dengan kibaran daun-daun hijau nan padat itu.

Buah-buah yang matang dan cerah sudah meninggalkan batangnya, berpindah ke keranjang kecil yang diletakkan di bawah dahan pohon. Pemiliknya sedang istirahat sebentar untuk mengurusinya, maka bulatan-bulatan jingga segar itu teronggok begitu saja, berdesakan dalam dua keranjang.

Benar saja, sang pemilik sedang bercengkrama ringan dengan pria yang membantunya. Mereka berdua bahkan sudah member pohon-pohon itu pupuk dan siraman air tawar; wajarlah jika keranjang-keranjang rotan itu dibiarkan teronggok sejenak di bawah rindangnya dedaunan tempat isinya bertengger dulu.

Mata merah menjelang jingga seperti mentari hampir tenggelam itu bertemu dengan mata biru langit yang cocok sekali warnanya dengan latar mereka; langit biru muda pukul tiga sore. Lirikannya ringan, seperti mengambang namun sedikit menengok bagian dalam. Mereka menyusuri pandangan mereka masing-masing. Senyum cantik namun salah tingkah yang diterpa terbangan rambut jingga, dan senyum garis yang pinggirannya dihiasi batang rokok.

"Demi Tuhan, mengapa kau begitu menawan hatiku, Nami-san," seiring meluncurnya kata-kata itu asap tembakau keluar dari mulutnya.

Nami menyeringai, memalingkan pandangannya ke arah kru-kru yang sedang menggila tiba-tiba, dan menggerutu,"…gombal."

"Terserah apa anggapanmu Nami-san, tapi aku jujur kok…" Senyuman Sanji semakin menjadi.

Diam. Hela napas Nami menjadi jeda sejenak.

"…aku tahu itu." Seraya demikian, hela napas turun lagi dari Nami.

Bola mata Nami mulai bergerak. Menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh pria yang sedang menghisap rokok di depannya. Mengamati perubahan posenya yang bertujuan untuk meregangkan ketegangan urat syarafnya. Sekedar melirik jegangan kakinya yang turun sedikit. Memperhatikan tangannya yang melepas rokok dari mulutnya yang masih mengepulkan asap tembakau. Lalu berhenti di haluan matanya saat sang pria mulai menyadari pengamatannya.

"Kau percaya?" Kepulan asap dari mulutnya sudah habis, lantas kata-kata itulah yang terlontar kemudian. Sejenak kemudian tabung putih cilik panjang dari kertas yang berisi tembakau itu dikepitnya kembali di selah bibirnya. Dihisapnya ujung tabung berasap itu perlahan, sehingga bara api beriak-riak kecil di bagian ujung lainnya.

Nami senang memperhatikan caranya merokok. Caranya mengisap tembakau perlahan-lahan sambil merasakan semilir angin yang kebetulan melewatinya, lalu matanya terpejam sehingga kelopaknya membentuk kurva lurus nyaris lengkung yang condong ke bawah. Sebetulnya ia juga senang mengamati Bellemere saat merokok waktu Nami kecil dulu, namun dibandingkan dengan gaya isapan rokok Bellemere yang sangat kuat dan langsung membuat abu bekas tembakau rontok, Nami lebih menyukai gaya merokok Sanji.

Gayanya menawan.

–ah iya, sampai mana tadi?

"Kalau aku percaya, bagaimana?"

Alis lingkarnya berjengit. Sepertinya Sanji sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Nami barusan. Kepalanya langsung menoleh ke arah Nami, memastikan yang diucapkan gadis itu barusan memang benar-benar dilontarkan oleh bibir mungilnya. Dan seperti dugaannya, Nami benar-benar menatap lurus ke mata birunya dengan mata menyipit dan bibir menyeringai; seperti menantang, tapi Sanji tahu itu pertanda serius.

Sanji memastikannya lagi, dan lagi. Matanya menyusuri mata Nami yang terbuka begitu lebar. Menyelami dalamnya. Dan pandangannya—serta wajahnya—semakin mendekati wajah Nami.

Batang rokok yang bertengger di mulutnya itu diambilnya. Seakan bisa membaca isi hati Nami lewat pandangan matanya, Sanji tersenyum tipis. Tatapannya berubah melembut, kelihatannya saja ia seperti membalas tatapan menantang Nami. Tapi sebenarnya Sanji benar-benar ingin membuktikan kata-katanya tadi.

"Kalau kau percaya…"

Lima sentimeter. Bibir mereka begitu dekat. Nami dapat mencium aroma tembakau Arabasta yang memanjakan indera penciumannya. Sanji pun dapat mencium aroma citrus yang segar dari bibir Nami. Tapi nampaknya mereka berdua tidak bisa puas dengan hanya mencium aromanya saja dari jarak lima sentimeter.

Bibir mereka semakin dekat, sangat dekat hingga satu inci pun terasa renggang. Sangat dekat sehingga dalam hitungan detik langsung bertautan. Melepaskan hasrat mereka masing-masing. Mentautkan bibir satu sama lain dalam ciuman yang lembut dan menyegarkan. Melepaskan aroma sendiri, berusaha merasakan sensasi lawan jenis yang berbeda; lembut dan segar. Menyatukan citrus dengan tembakau; konon jika aroma jeruk dan tembakau menyatu akan menghasilkan ethanol, sejenis alkohol; dan benar, sensasi itu memang amat memabukkan.

Kesegaran dan kelembutan itu memang amat menyenangkan; mereka ingin terus berlama-lama. Perpaduan citrus dan tembakau itu perlahan menjadi candu bagi mereka, tak ingin lepas sepersekian detik pun. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, sesebentar apapun, waktu adalah hal yang amat berharga. Waktu yang sudah berlalu tidak akan kembali lagi, meskipun belum sempat terasakan karena berlalu begitu cepat. Sejujurnya mereka tidak ingin melanjutkan, mereka ingin hal ini bersifat stagnan, tidak berubah ataupun berlalu. Karena berlalu berarti mereka sudah tidak merasakannya lagi.

Refleks Sanji membelai rambut panjang Nami perlahan; begitu lembut, halus, namun bergejolak karena ombakannya. Desir angin menerbangkan ujung-ujung rambutnya, sekaligus mentautkan ciuman mereka menjadi semakin rapat. Kali ini saja, mereka tak ingin berhenti, pula tak ingin berlanjut. Mereka ingin tetap begini, merapatkan bibir diiringi bisikan dedaunan diterpa desir angin. Damai. Tenang. Menenggelamkan hawa nafsu dan menimbulkan hasrat cinta.

Ciuman itu begitu lembut, Sanji profesional dalam hal ini. Nami sangat menikmatinya. Tapi siapa sangka, ini kali pertama Sanji mentautkan bibirnya dengan wanita.

Sanji memang playboy, mesum, womanizer kelas atas, budak wanita. Tapi Sanji tidak pernah meninggalkan bekas bibir di bibir wanita manapun, karena ia tahu wanita itu pasti akan segera ditinggalkannya. Berbeda dengan Nami. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Nami begitu saja. Ia jamin itu.

Nami sendiri tahu, Sanji bukan tipe orang yang dapat dipercaya. Tapi entah apa alasannya, Nami ingin mempercayainya.

Nami… hanya ingin percaya.

_Kalau kau percaya…_

.

.

Ombak di laut beriak-riak kecil. Burung-burung camar melintas begitu saja di langit di atas Thousand Sunny. Matahari mulai menyudahi perjalanannya, senja semakin dekat. Dan Thousand Sunny masih berlayar damai; beberapa kru berlarian bermain-main tidak jelas, satu kru bersandar di pagar kapal dan mulai menyapa alam mimpi, dan kru lain sibuk di ruangannya membuat benda atau mungkin senjata aneh, atau mengamati keadaan kapal sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Ada dua kru yang duduk di antara pohon-pohon jeruk pendek, dan keduanya terlihat sangat berdekatan. Wajah mereka tertutup rambut oranye milik kru wanita, tapi tangan sang kru pria terlihat membelai-belai rambutnya. Nico Robin ingin sekali mengembangkan tangannya di sana, menyibak rambut milik kru wanita yang dikenalinya bernama Nami, lalu melihat apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan kedua kru itu, namun di satu sisi ia merasa hal itu tidak usah diungkapkan.

Di sana, di balik kibaran rambut oranye itu, bibir-bibir itu mulai berpisah. Walaupun bibir belum mau berpisah, namun napas mulai memburu. Paru-paru mereka tidak mungkin terus-terusan dipasok oleh gas hasil aroma citrus dan tembakau. Mereka butuh oksigen.

Tautan mereka terlepas perlahan, tergantikan oleh hela napas yang dalam.

_Kalau kau percaya…_

Saat itu lisan hanya mampu bersuara pelan,

"…aku harus mempertanggung jawabkannya."

. f i n .

Word count: 2,945 words

a/n:

Ugh, akhirnya bisa juga bikin SanNa. Setelah bersusah payah… jadilah fanfiksi gombal ini.

_Sebelumnya, salam kenal! Saya Mitoia (tapi bisa juga dipanggil Ai dengan nada turun ke bawah #jiah bcoz it's my real name), author dari fandom mana aja boleh (emang ada?) dan kebetulan lagi ingin mengepakkan sayap ke fandom OnePiece, manga favorit saya abad ini. Mohon bantuannya, senior sekalian… #carmuk  
>sebelum ini saya juga bikin fanfic (baca: nyampah) di sini, tapi twin fiction sama fandom tetangga sebelah. (kalo ngga percaya tanya aja sama Oda-sensei, rumahnya om Kishimoto sebelah mana #bohong) maafkan saya karena baru kenalan sekarang #shot<em>

Fanfic-nya? Yaaa, teman, ini salah satu gaya menulis saya #sokakrabahloe, deskripsi numpuk di depan sampai tengah, dan full dialog di ending (tapi kayaknya cenderung minim dialog ya? uh iya dong, akal-akalan gue mah ada aja /plak) jadi kalo bosen terus ngantuk saya maklum lah. (err buat yang ngga biasa baca format gini bisa menghindari membaca di sekolah ataupun tempat umum lain, karena bisa2 anda ketiduran) soal gaya bahasa (sok) gombal, itu keahlian saya… ngg.. dibilang kelemahan juga boleh kok.  
>kok kayak komik-komik cewek formatnya? Oh jelas. Itu akibat kebanyakan membaca serial cantik. Terus abis itu baca OnePiece. Jegleg banget. Jadi yaa kalo emang tokoh utamanya OOC itu wajar lah maafkan saya orz kalo tokoh lain ooc tah saya ngga peduli /dijumroh  
>timeline berantakan? Hohoho saya bikin ini 2 hari soalnya, hari pertama cuma sampai paruh titik kedua. Hari kedua digarap sampai selesai cuma yg garapan hari pertama ngga dibaca dulu. Tapi mau diedit mananya bingung, udah kebanjur juga. #ngomongajamalesss saya ini memang pemalas yg cuma bisa bikin oneshot orz maaf oTL (fyi pemisah antara paruh hari pertama sama selanjutnya dibatasi 3 titik #gapenting)<p>

Makasih ya udah rela baca sampai sini. Fyi, kadang saya suka ngga ngebaca a/n loh kalo baca fanfic… semoga amal ibadah kalian diterima oleh-Nya. Amin.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Mitoia G. Roux**

(G. from G the storm guardian and Roux from Shanks Le Roux #gapenting)


End file.
